Faith
by SS4E
Summary: They have the feelings but cant express them. everyone knows except for them. how to tell each other is what they have to figure out... R&R PLS!
1. Small World

**This is my first story so I would really appreciate it if you could review after a chapter with you opinion so I can make the story a better read for everyone XD. I've re-edited this chapter and decided to add in the plastic group to make it a bit hard for Sakura later on. Sorry for the layout but my computer is being gay and whenever I press enter it skips another line to make a new paragraph… so I hope you enjoy the newer version!!!**

It was the start of a new year and Sakura was now in year 11. Everyone was excited to see familiar faces and some new ones. Sakura was excited to see a girl with long dark wavy hair and deep violet eyes, Tomoyo. She had been her best friend since she could remember and she was like a sister to her. She ran towards the girl and wrapped her hands around her eyes excitedly. "Guess who…."

"Uh… Chiharu?"

"Nope, guess again, starts with an S."

"Sakura?!" she let go of Tomoyo and smiled. "Wow Kura you're actually early for once!" "Hehe…yea I figured I may as well wake up early seeing as though it is the first day of school… So how was your trip?" "It was fun! I even managed to buy you a cute skirt I know you'll like it, trust me!" Tomoyo squealed in excitement. "Sure…" Sakura rolled her eyes with a sarcastic tone. Its not like she didn't like wearing Tomoyo's ideas of clothes…its just she's not the type that likes to dress up…ever since 'him' she's always hidden herself from any guy. Even when one of the hottest guys in the school asked her out she turned him down. So many girls envy her of her looks especially those plastics. Ever since she turned them down to join their group they've always been out to get her, trying everything to destroy her. The one that annoys her the most is when they sent out rumors about how she's supposedly not innocent which gave her dirty looks from every faces she could see. But this year she hoped it would be different. Sure she would still have to deal with the wrath of them but hopefully some miracle would happen so they left her at peace once and for all. "Kura why do you always have to be so naive?" "sigh I dunno… guess it's just my nature…" "That or it's your barrier. Speaking of which, I have to tell you something…important…"

"Hmm? And what would that be?" Sakura looked at her with a questioning eyebrow. "Promise you won't flip out or anything…?" "Tomoyo just tell me I have a very short temper and U know we made a promise not to keep secrets!"

"Ok, ok fine! I uhh… I umm." "You..?." Sakura repeated annoyed but yet curious "I… I…I- "YOU what?!!?" "I lost the bet…" "What bet?" "…" "You know the one we made...? Bout our first?..." there was an awkward silence as Sakura interpreted what her friend had just said. (Being slow like she is) then suddenly Sakura's eyes widened in shock "YOU MEAN YOU- SLAP "SHH!" Before Sakura could finish her sentence Tomoyo's hand slapped across Sakura's mouth to stop her. Who? When? How? So many questions were going through Sakura's head she thought she was going to explode. Until Tomoyo cut in. "Ill explain everything when you calm down"

"Sakura waited a few seconds to calm herself before speaking."sigh…ok ok I'm calm, now explain." "Ok you know when I went to Hong Kong? And how I met that guy called Eriol?" "Yeah, I sure do." "Well…we just clicked…And next thing you know we're together…" Sakura was running through the process of what her friend was saying. Not really believing what she was hearing. "I know it's weird…but as much as you'd be angry or confused I had to tell you…" Sakura settled a bit. But in the back of her brain there were still a few questions and one that particularly stood out from the rest. She needed to ask the question that had been lingering on her mind. "Did It hurt?" she blurted out and blushed a light shade of red. Tomoyo giggled at friends' sudden outburst of curiosity. "No it was just uncomfortable, like really uncomfortable." Sakura looked at her feet after she asked that question. Not wanting to make herself more embarrassed "Okay…I see- wait a sec…? How are you two going to be together if he lives in Hong Kong and you live here?"

"I was about to get to that until someone interrupted me when." "Gomen." Sakura said embarrassed remembering her comment earlier. "Hehe, well anyways, he is moving into Tomeda and is going to live here. Apparently his best friend/ cousin is going to move to here so he took the opportunity to go with him. apparently they are moving her because of some family business he didn't really talk about it much… apparently he cant tell anyone unless he has approval from his cousin because of the media attention so I didn't push him..." "wow sound's like there famous or something… you hit the jack pot Tomoyo!" Sakura nudged Tomoyo as she laughed. "Please I'm not a man eater unlike most people. Besides I only found out about his relatives when he found out they were going. He doesn't even know what school he is enrolled at because his auntie is making that decision. But we will find out once he starts." "Haha wouldn't it be funny if they ended up coming here?" "Haha, Yeah that would be pretty freaky…but yet cool at the same time!"

"Oh k well that's good news I guess!" "Sure is… so how about you? Did you manage to meet anyone?" "Huh?" Sakura looked at her confused. Tomoyo just rolled her eyes and nudged her saying a bit more obviously. "Did you happen to meet anyone new? The opposite sex, you know? People that interact with other people of our kind and tend to have feelings for the other person. In other words a guy, someone who you have taken interest in?"

Sakura blinked oddly at Tomoyo's confusing sentence. "You could have just said a guy in the first place… and besides Tomoyo, you know how I just don't mix with guys. Especially after 'him'." "Yeah I know, but that's in the past! Seriously don't you think its time to-"no." "But your so lon-"no." "sigh fine, be that way! But that isn't going to stop me from trying to get someone for you! Hehe anyways I'm sure you will get along with Eriol fine!" "Yeah that's because he's with you so he won't try hitting on me!" "its not that bad! Why not enjoy it. I found it quiet fun!" "Course YOU would Tomoyo." Tomoyo rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner. "Whatever…hurry up! Well be late for class." Tomoyo pulled Sakura along (more like dragged.) as Sakura was being difficult and pouted.

The second bell rung and the students were greeted by their teachers. "Welcome back everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your holidays, Please be seated." As the students took their seats the Terida sensei cleared his throat. "As you may or may not have noticed, the school has received some new students. We in fact have received 3 new class mates, please make them welcome. The first student is Li Meiling; she transferred here from Hong Kong. A girl with black raven hair and bright red eyes walked into the room. The boy's gapped at her but she just eyed them off. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and new instantly that she would fit in. "Meiling, you can take a seat next to Chiharu. Chiharu, please raise your hand." Chiharu raised her hand as Meiling sat next to her. Chiharu caught the smirk Takashi was giving Meiling when he was about to open his mouth, "No." she hissed, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "We don't want to hear another story of yours." Takashi's grin was wiped off his face as he was about to retort but Chiharu cut him off again. "Don't even think about it!" Sakura and Tomoyo giggled as they watched Chiharu try to hit Takashi on the head but he moved too quickly and fell of his seat. Even Meiling seemed to be amused. "Never mind him, he likes to make up stories sometimes…" "It's ok, I don't mind." Meiling giggled as she saw him pout on the floor then get up to sit on his seat. "Oh I forgot to introduce us, as you may have figured I'm Chiharu that's Takashi and that's Sakura and Tomoyo." Sakura and Tomoyo waved as they were yet again cut off by the teacher. "Thank you for that little show Takashi but enough talk now we have 2 other students to be introduced." Takashi smiled sheepishly and sweat dropped. "Gomen."

"This student is Meilings cousin Mr. Li Syaoran." Sakura wondered why the teacher had called him by Mr. Not once had she heard him address a student THAT politely. A tall boy walked in with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. He was well built and could have any girl fall for him. The girls in the rooms gapped at him and started whispering to each other especially the leader of the plastics 'Emily'. Sakura had to admit, he was irresistible to any eye. But there was something about him she didn't like. Ether it was her barrier kicking in or something else. She couldn't help but look at him in awe. When their eyes met She blushed furiously and turned away. Tomoyo caught a glimpse of her reaction. She giggled as Sakura shot her a death glare. "Kinomoto Sakura?" "Hoe?" Sakura looked up confused. "Please raise your hand so Li can sit behind you." "She raised her hand dumbly as he walked over to her. Emily was giving her death glares. Sakura new she was going to do something to her later. She looked back to Syaoran who was walking her way. Meiling was smiling an evil grin when she caught the two blushing. He sat behind her and looked at his hands, not wanting to talk to her. "Hi." she squealed then coughed embarrassed "Hello." she said more calmly.

("C'mon Sakura! His probably like any other guy! His a stranger! for all I know he could be another pervert!") She looked at him after her stupid hello. He smiled trying to hold back his laughing. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, you can call me Sakura." She blushed a light shade of pink but managed to cover it up. "I'm Li Syaoran, but I guess you can call me Syaoran." "Ok, well it's nice to meet you." She smiled happily, so you and Meiling came from Hong Kong? How come?" "My mum had to take care of the family business here so we all moved." "Oh k what business is it? "um its nothing… we have to settle here first before I can say what exactly it is." "Oh… ok it doesn't matter…hey do you happen to know who the last person is? Syaoran chuckled. "He came here with me and Meiling, his is my best friend. You can call him Eriol." "Sakura's mouth dropped as she looked at Tomoyo who was looking to the front. But the teacher cut in before she was about to tell Tomoyo.

"And now for our last student who also came here with the Li's is Hiraguizawa Eriol. Tomoyo's eyes were now wide in shock as a tall boy with dark blue hair scanned the room when his eye's also widened in shock. The girls also awed at Eriol. He was a tall guy who had dark blue hair and a well toned body. "Tomoyo could you please raise your hand?" Tomoyo blushed and this time it was Sakura who giggled. Syaoran and Meiling looked at the three confused of what was going on. Eriol sat behind Tomoyo with a happy look on his face. "So Syaoran was your cousin…?" "Yeah haha, what a small world."

**Hope you like the new update! R&R please!**


	2. Confusion

**I also updated this chapter, so there are fewer mistakes! I hope you all enjoy!**

When the lesson was over Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Takashi, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol all walked out to lunch and sat under Sakura's and Tomoyo's usual cherry blossom tree. Once settled everyone looked to Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Ok you two, no more games, tell us how you know each other?" Chiharu asked curiously. Tomoyo looked to Eriol who nodded his head in approval to what she was going to say.

"Sigh. Okay, well, me and Eriol met when I was in Hong Kong. At first I ignored him but then I started to like him and we grew closer to each other. So after a while he asked me to be his girlfriend and we became a couple. Then I found out that he was moving to Tomeda but he didn't know what school he would be going to because Syaoran's mum was deciding. And as it turns out, she picked our school."

"Haha… well then that explains a lot!" Chiharu said with a satisfied smile. Syaoran was very quiet and seemed to have his mind on other thing's, but Eriol picked up on this. He knows that when Syaoran usually does this, it's because his trying to figure out something or someone who he has an interest in. "Well Sakura looks like you; Meiling and Syaoran are the odd ones out." Tomoyo smirked. "Actually I already have a boyfriend. But he's in Hong Kong, so technically its just Sakura and Syaoran." Everyone looked at Syaoran and Sakura when their staring was interrupted by a phone. BEEP BEEP "speaking of which, that's him now. Sorry I've got to take this, ill catch up with you guys later!" She got up and walked off towards the bathrooms. "Well looks like its just Sakura and Syaoran then." Tomoyo now smirked even wider. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura shot a confused look towards Tomoyo.

"Gee Sakura you really are slow. Let me explain just for you. Takashi and Chiharu are together along with me and Eriol, and Meilings boyfriend is in Hong Kong…Now do you understand?" Sakura blushed and looked to Syaoran who snapped out of his gaze with his eyes wide open and saw her looking at him. He couldn't believe that someone like her wouldn't have a boyfriend. He thought that she, of all people would have a boyfriend. They caught each others gazes then turned away quickly blushing even darker shades or red. Eriol laughed and wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist. Tomoyo squealed in surprise as he drew her into a kiss. "Uhg get a room, even Chiharu and Takashi can handle themselves righ-" Sakura turned her head to see Takashi groping Chiharu's thigh in a kiss too. "Uhg, great! Now you got those two going…" Sakura looked towards Syaoran who currently had his eyes on Eriol and Tomoyo. He sighed deeply and turned away with a disgraced look. "How come you don't have a boyfriend? I thought you would've had one." "Umm….no I don't really get along with most guys. Lets just say that most of them tend to annoy me or hurt me in anyway that is ever possible…" "Why would they do that? Did you do anything to them first?" "Uh no. just their personality's or lack of respect I guess." "What would one of those be?" "I could say a whole list but the one that stands out the most is 'player's'. Too many bad experiences."

Syaoran winced at the word 'player' it repeated in his head over and over again. He in his past had been a major one. Come to think of it, it wasn't even that long ago. The last time he did something to upset a girl was a month before he left to go to Japan. Which he only counted as a one night stand. (Like always). He felt certain guilt build up inside of him as he saw the pain in Sakuras eyes. He had never felt guilt from doing what he did, but yet when he looks at Sakura he can't help but regret everything that he had ever done. "I'm sorry…" "No it's- its okay… I'm over it anyway... Sakura had experienced a lot of bad things from being in a relationship. But half the time, she wasn't even in one. She had been a victim in many cases of attempted molestation and sexual harassment from ex-boyfriends, but always managed to get away before it got really bad. She never told her dad or brother except for her best friend Tomoyo. But if anyone wished to know about her past, she would tell them. Not for there sympathy, she hates it when people give her that. She just doesn't like lying to people when they really want to know something and doesn't find it necessary to hide what has happened to her, because people will tend to make their own assumption if they hear it from someone else's point of view. "The last time I did have a boyfriend was about a year ago...

Flash Back.

Sakura was walking happily to her boyfriends' house to surprise him for his birthday. He said he was a bit busy before 3:00 so she should come around at 3:30. Instead, she decided to leave half an hour early and wait for him. She had been thinking a lot and came to a decision that he would be her first, Although something in the back of her brain was telling her it was wrong and that she shouldn't be going to him, she ignored the thought and walked to his front door then knocked, but received no reply. She could hear music coming from inside the house. "HELLO?" she knocked again and waited but still received no reply. So she pushed the door open and proceeded to his room. She knew he was home because the music was coming from his room and she just talked to him earlier on the phone. His door was shut so she pushed it open. "Hey I wanted to-" She saw the scene in front of her, A bunch of discarded clothes on the floor along with her boyfriend in his bed and on top of another girl. No not just any girl, but Emily. She froze on the spot, not knowing what she should do. Startled from the noise he turned around to see her in shock and tears staining her eyes. "Why?" was all that her brain could think of. "No Sakura! It's not what you think! She-she forced me!" "Forced you?! FORCED YOU?!?!" Emily just smirked. "Please there's no point in lying now, we've kept it a secret for too long anyways'." Sakura just stood there, shocked. How could she not have known? Before thinking, she stormed out and sprinted as fast as her body could take her. Not knowing where she was going. But she didn't care, tears were now pouring down her face as she ran as fast as her body would take her. Then her legs buckled and she collapsed in the park. Not wanting to remember what she saw.

END OF FLASHBACK. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really am." More guilt came flooding back to Syaoran as he spoke. "Nah, it's okay. I've kind 'of backed away from relationships, I haven't had a boyfriend ever since. There have been too many times where I've been hurt and I don't want to have to feel that again. Besides I don't think about it anymore." As much as she hated lying, she decided it would be best not to worry him. Every night she thinks about it. Every night she cries herself to sleep. Not just about that time, but every other encounter she's had that went wrong. "Well I don't know why anyone would want to hurt someone like you." Syaoran wasn't lying when he said this. Usually he was good at capturing hearts but this time He meant every word. "T-thanks…" Sakura looked down but the two were interrupted by Chiharus' giggling. Sakura looked to see Takashis' hand rising up her skirt. "Oh-My-God! Gees Takashi we are in public! Hold yourself would you!?" Sakura shook her head in disgrace. Chiharu blushed as Sakura looked at her. "You too." She hissed. "Hey umm…not trying to interrupt or anything but where is Eriol and Tomoyo…?" "They were here just a second ago…" Syaoran looked at Sakura in question. Sakura looked around when something caught her eye. She looked to Syaoran then looked to the bush. He gave a confused look but then saw it move. "You two stay here, and don't get into any trouble." Syaoran said almost in a fatherly like tone. "Awe we just want a little fun…" Takashi smirked. "Uhg just stay then!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

As Sakura and Syaoran made their way to ward's the bush their eyes widened in shock. "Oh-My-God! Why are Eriols pants moving really quickly?" Syaoran looked to Sakura. "I don't know... but I have a fair idea of what their doing…" "What do you think we should do then?" "Hmmm well I say we just ruin their moment. I'm not surprised really. Because I figured this would happen. Syaoran smirked. "Don't you think that's a little bit cruel? I mean I don't think anyone would like someone barging in on a private moment." "Yes, true, but look at the place their in!!!" "Oh…Haha point taken…" They paused as they heard a moan from the bush. "Okay I think it's time we interrupt." Sakura said with a worried look. Syaoran nodded. They walked around the bush cautiously.

Sakura was counting slowly in her head trying not to overreact but froze as she saw something she wished she'd never see again. The legs of her best friend were wrapped around Eriols waist as he pressed her against the wall. Sakura gasped as she saw Eriols pants half way down his arse and Tomoyos' head tipped back in pleasure. "HOE!!!" she closed her eyes and ran towards Syaoran. Without thinking, she buried her head into his chest as he too saw the situation in front of him. He saw Tomoyos' facial expression go from pleasure to shock. Syaoran patted Sakuras' head as he cleared his throat to catch Eriols attention. Tomoyo blushed a deep red as Eriol placed her down quickly and clipped up his pants.

"Could you seriously 'NOT' handle your self's?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you told us to get a room…so we did."

"…"

Eriol smiled a goofy smile. Tomoyo giggled. "Hehe…?" "Uhg well next time get an actual room! Like in a house MABYE!?" "Ha…yea…sorry Syaoran…" Tomoyo giggled again, but this time at Sakura buried in Syaoran's chest.

Sakura's P.O.V

("Wow I never thought he'd feel so toned…so comforting…and…so-so…warm. Argh! Dammit Sakura! Don't let yourself fall into that place again! You can't!") Sakura's instincts took over as she nuzzled herself into his chest more as she forgot exactly why she had run towards him. She felt his arm around her shoulders as he hid her from the world. She blushed as she realized this. "Oh God! What am I doing?! I just met him! But yet… he's so strong…

Normal P.O.V

Tomoyo watched her in awe as she nuzzled up to Syaoran. Syaoran was too caught up from the previous situation that he didn't seem to notice the girl in his chest with his arm's wrapped around her. Tomoyo giggled yet again. "Huh? What's so funny?!" "Umm,.. Saku? You okay there?" Tomoyo asked in a cute yet evil tone. Sakura froze as her realization finally took over.

She blushed a dark red as Syaoran finally noticed and looked down. He too blushed an even darker red as they released each other quickly. "Ahem, well you two-, sigh just don't do it again." Syaoran said in a deep tone. The two lowered their heads as they too blushed dark shades of red. "Okay, okay…" Eriol sighed in defeat. They walked back in pairs; Eriol and Syaoran were walking behind Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Uhh Tomoyo you should be careful doing that kind of stuff… I don't want to have to look after you for the next 9 months." "Huh? What do you mean?" Tomoyo was knocked out of her day dreaming when she suddenly remembered that she was in the middle of a conversation with Sakura. "Well if you're going be doing that stuff then you really should be using protection…" "Haha, Oh! Don't worry about that Saku, Trust me I'll be alright." "Huh…what do you mean don't worry about it!?" Tomoyo giggled. "I'm on the pill, Eriol suggested it. But gees you should know, it feels Soo much better the second time, and with out protect-"GAHH Tomoyo!" Sakura cut her off. "Too much information! I don't want to hear it! And I especially DON'T need to know!" "Hehe sorry…" "Anyway, you were right about earlier, it is weird…like how you've lost it and all…I still can't really believe it…" "Yeah I never imagined myself doing this so quickly but it just felt right." "Mmm, I guess if you happy and love him and he's happy and he loves you than that's all that really matters.

Behind Tomoyo and Sakura Eriol and Syaoran were having their own conversation. "So…you really love her don't you? Which means it's off?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah, I really do…I didn't expect it to turn into a relationship at first. It was suppose to be the usual. But now I know that nothing will ever compare to what I have with her now." "I guess that means there's no point in playing around anymore…" "Good! That means you can finally settle down with someone! Its much better, feels like you aren't alone…" Syaoran and Eriol were looking forward at Tomoyo and Sakura. "Hey what about Sakura? She seems Nice." "Yeah she's nice and is really pretty but… she's been through a lot and I wouldn't want to hurt her." "OH! Looks like Syaorans finally got a soft spot! What a change! Haha!" "Shut up! You wish! Besides, we just met." "Hey Tomoyo and I have known each other for just over a month now. So to me knowing a person for a certain amount of time doesn't really matter. You can know a person for ever but yet never talk to them or you can know someone for a day and find out everything about the other person. Now tell me which one makes more sense to you? Loving someone you've known for ages but never talked to about your life? Or talking about everything in your life for a day to a person who knows more than anyone else no matter what the time is.? Why count the day's you've spent together when you can enjoy every moment you have instead?" "Haha and you say I've gotten a soft spot! But I have to admit, your right." Eriol ignored Syaorans first remark but took in the fact that Syaoran understood what he was saying.

They arrived back at the Sakura tree and sat down. "Well looks like you two DID behave yourselves after all… unlike those two…" Sakura signaled back to Tomoyo and Eriol who just smiled sheepishly. Takashi smiled at Syaoran. "See I told you we'd be good!" the couple giggled. Syaoran and Sakura rolled their eyes. "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! I'm throwing a little get together at my house. You guys want to come?

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please?...crickets Don't make me beg! (**

**sigh… fine please review my story so far! Pretty please?...With a cherry on top? Or 'lemon?' (hehe). Don't worry! After I finish updating there is plenty of lemon to go round! Wee!!! **


	3. If Only You Knew

I DON'T OWN CCS

"I'm throwing a little party at my house on Friday, you know like a get together. You guys wanna come? It'll be for the night."

"Sure Tomoyo, ill come, but ill have to ask my Otoosan and make sure I'm not doing anything. W-what about you, Syaoran? Do you think you can come? Or are you busy?" Sakura tried her best to sound cool but failed.

"Uh Sure, I think I'm free. Ill just have to check with Meiling." Syaoran looked towards Sakura before quickly looking away with a light blush.

Tomoyo giggled lightly without catching anyone's attention and decided to break the slight awkwardness. "Cool, that's you two and Eriol of course, which leaves Takashi, Chiharu and Meiling. So what about you two? You're up for it?" Tomoyo waited for their replies. "Yeah I should be able to come; I don't think I have anything on." Chiharu nudged Takashi who seemed to be off in la-la land.

"Huh? What?"

"Sighs, are you coming or not?"

"Oh, What? Yes! Of course!" Tomoyo nodded and was glade that everyone should be able to come. ("Hmm too bad that Meiling can't have her boyfriend here… It would be good if he did show up. That way Sakura and Syaoran would HAVE to get to know each other…maybe even get together! YES! I'm a genius! Maybe Meiling could help out a bit… I'd have to ask her later…") Meiling was currently skipping happily towards the group and looked like she was going to explode from excitement.

"Hey you guys! Guess what!" Everyone turned around and was presented with a happy Meiling.

"What?" Sakura looked questionably at the excited Meiling.

"My boyfriend Chihiro is coming down to Tomoeda for a month. He'll be here tomorrow!"

"YES!" everyone raised an eyebrow to tomoyo who jumped up in joy. "I can't believe it! Now I can defiantly find a way to bring Sa-uh hey…" Tomoyo managed to stop herself before spilling out her plain in front of Sakura and Syaoran. Everyone raised an eyebrow to her as if she were a mad woman.

"Hehe… uh I mean, that means he can come to the party I'm going to throw this Friday…So if you're not busy and want to come, you can invite him too." Tomoyo smiled glad that she managed to cover up and make Sakura loose interest along with the others in her sudden outburst. Everyone except Syaoran. He looked to Eriol and knew that he and Tomoyo were planning something.

"That's great! I'll tell him when he arrives! I'm sure he'll love to come!"

"Well then, it's settled. It'll be on Friday at 5:00pm. So everyone can stay for the night and leave whenever they want the next day. Is that okay with everyone?" Everyone nodded in agreement as the bell rang and they all went back to class.

After class.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling all walked back home in silence when Sakura broke in.

"So where bout's do you guys live?"

"Uh well the next block up to the right. Three houses down. It's got a black roof with iron gates."

"Oh, really?! Mine and Tomoyos are an extra street up! She lives next door to me."

"Wow that's pretty close. Hey, say…Tomoyo, We should catch up some time?" Eriol said winking to Tomoyo who giggled and blushed a light shade of pink. Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran rolled their eyes as they all walked. "Okay, well see you guys tomorrow, me and Tomoyo are going back to her house." Sakura said while trying to yank Tomoyo away from Eriol.

"Uhg...Tomoyo! Move! Now!"

"See ya Sakura, see ya Tomoyo!" Syaoran and Meiling said while Syaoran was also trying to drag Eriol away from Tomoyo. Once Eriol and Tomoyo finally broke apart, Sakura and Tomoyo nodded then made there ways towards the street across from the others.

There was a pause for a while until Tomoyo spoke.

"Well Sakura looks like you're the last of us!"

"Hoe? What do you mean?" There was a slight pause. Sakura figured that Tomoyo was trying to find a way to put her words right.

"Well, everyone else has um…lost it…Hehe. This leaves you last!"

"WHAT?!?! Pfft as if! Like who?"

"Uh geez there's only two other people who sat with us before Meiling and Syaoran came…"

"…" "You mean…Chiharu and Tak…" before Sakura could finish Tomoyo was patting her head as if she were a two year old.

"…"

"TOMOYO! Stop patting me!" Tomoyo laughed and quickly moved away as Sakura was about to hit her.

"GRRR."

"There, there Kura!" Sakura just gave Tomoyo a death glare and turned away. Once settled and calm after the 'news' and Tomoyo's annoying Sakura routine, Sakura decided to speak.

"So…I'm…geez. But, wait a second, when did they tell you? And why wasn't I told!"

"They told me In class, they figured it wasn't a big deal. Besides, they already figured that I had lost because of the event earlier on today." Tomoyo just shrugged it of simply like it was nothing.

"ISN'T A BIG DEAL? What has the world come to? Today I just found out my best friend has lost it to someone I hadn't even met. Then I see her doing it again IN SCHOOL UNIFORM! And now, I find out it wasn't just my best friend! But all of my friends have lost it!" Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's sudden outburst.

"Hey don't worry! You make it sound like the world is coming to and end! Just cause you're the last doesn't mean you have to go ahead in a hurry and loose it to some random."

"Yea…true" Sakura sighed and huffed all in one.

"Well, what do you think about Li? I think you two would be great together."

"Yeah I would consider him, but id have to get too know him more before I could look at him more than a friend. Besides he could even turn out like the rest of the guys out there"

"Fair enough. But not every guy is like that! Just because you haven't had a good relationship before doesn't mean you will never come across a better one!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know… but still, I'm not going to fall into any trap that easily."

"Whatever…" Tomoyo sighed and looked towards the sky. Ignoring her actions Sakura just went onto a new topic.

"So, who are you going to invite at this get together? Anyone else that I don't know about?"

"Uh well not a lot of people… Just you, me, Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling, Takashi, Chiharu and Chihiro I guess. So no, no one else is coming. It's nothing much really, just getting to now everyone that's all."

"Oh…ok." The two reached Tomoyo's house and went inside. For the whole afternoon sakura and Tomoyo were catching up on what they did during the holidays, what clothes they should wear for the party, what stuff they should do there and Tomoyo's relationship with Eriol.

"Okay, see ya Tomoyo-Chan!" "Bye Kura!" Sakura waved Tomoyo goodbye and made her way towards her house. Once there, she let herself inside.

"Otoosan, Oneesan, I'm home." She placed her bag down and was about to make her way upstairs when her annoying brother stopped her.

"And where have you been kajuu?"

"I'm not a kajuu! And for your information, I was out at Tomoyos." Sakura looked away and huffed with her head held high in the air.

"Hmph, okay." Touya glanced at Sakura with a raised eyebrow before turning away.

"Well Otoosan is out. He'll be back later on tonight. So make sure you welcome him home!"

"Okay then, I'll be up in my room." After Sakura showered she had dinner, talked with her father and brother then went to bed. During the night she had been tossing and turning, having too much on her mind to let sleep take her. She looked at the clock which read 1:00am. She decided to get some fresh air. So she climbed out of her window and grabbed onto the trees branch then made her way up onto the roof frustrated about not being able to sleep.

"What's wrong with me?! Why can't I stop thinking about him?" she lay down and looked up into the night sky. I made a promise!" Sakura was having conflict with her brain and heart as she disputed against herself. you know its going to happen again. But he's nice. That's how the always seem 'nice'. You know its history repeating itself. But what if its not? He could be different. "Gah! Shut up brain!" Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead trying to relax.

At Li's House.

"Arghh! Why?! This is gay! I hate this!" Syaoran jumped out of his bed, grumbling in frustration and climbed down from his room onto the grass.

"Sigh… I've gotta take a walk… I don't get it… how can someone have such an effect? There's no way its love, hell, I don't even know what love is for crying out loud! Sigh" he looked up to the sky in hope that something could answer his problems. In that second it almost seemed as if it was a dream come true or a nightmare waiting to happen. On the roof of a house, something caught his attention.

"Is that a girl?..." as he walked closer the shape was now more clear in his vision. A girl with a yellow tank top and short yellow boxer shorts was on the roof looking up into the sky. He looked at the girl in awe.

"Wow… she's-beautiful…" she had the body of a goddess. Her clothes showed all of her curves and her long hair reflected a light glow from the moons raise. His eyes were stuck on her as he walked, almost like he was in a trance. Suddenly out of nowhere he collided with one of the street lamps face first after realizing its presence a second too late.

"Gah!!! Stupid bloody pole! Uhg… fucking hell that hurt…." He put his hands over his face in pain.

"Ow my nose crap… is it bleeding?" Sakura shot up after hearing the cursing coming from Syaoran.

"You ok?"

"Uh yea fine…I'm fine thanks!" he lifted his hand from his face as he waved to signal he was alright.

"Wait a sec… Syaoran? Is that you?"

"Huh…yeah? I'm sorry but, do I no you?"

"Hehe, ah yea… let me think, you came to my school today, met Tomoyo, Chiharu and Takashi. I go by the name Sakura… ring a bell?"

"Oh, hey! Haha sorry I didn't really recognize you seeing as though its dark and I just collided into a pole face first, but other than that! Yeah of course I remember you."

"Haha yeah, well you want to come up?"

"Sure, just give me a second." Syaoran climbed up the branch without trouble and landed softly onto the roof.

"Wow your quick."

"Yeah I've done a lot of martial arts and climb a lot so that wasn't too hard."

"Oh okay, well I see that your tough and have quick reflex's by the way you handled your walking...into…a…pole…without…noticing…technique. Bahaha."

"Thanks…"

"Awe I'm sorry hehe…anyways, how's your head?. It does look a bit swollen…"

"Nah I'm okay, don't worry it's nothing…" Syaoran just waved it off with his hand.

"Okay. So what brings you here?" Sakura moved her gaze towards her feet as she felt her face get hot.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same." There was a silence as the two embraced the night sky.

"Syaoran."

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss home? I mean it's only been a couple of days since you arrived but what do you think of it so far?"

"Depends, here is nice and so is Hong Kong, but the people here are different. To different cultures but yet both good in their own ways you know?"

"Yeah I see what you mean. sigh" Sakura closed her eyes at the frustration she was currently feeling. Syaoran turned his head almost immediately after hearing this.

"What's up with you?"

"Huh?" Sakura curled into a ball then looked lousily up to Syaoran, then looked back down towards her feet.

"You sighed… Has it got to do with why you can't sleep by any chance?"

"Yeah it's just… (if only he new he was the reason.)" Sakura thought how she could make it sound like she was talking about someone else.

"Have you ever been confused about someone that you can't figure your feelings for them and where they fit in?" Syaoran felt the urge to laugh but held it in.

"(If only she new I feel that way now.) Yeah, its hard…I kind of have that at the moment."

"Really? Do you mind saying who? Or do you think its best to keep it to yourself until you figure it out?"

"I think its best to figure it out first before I go saying something I might regret. It's best to analyze my situation before I do something that could turn into a disaster."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm finding it kind of hard to do that. But last time I made a decision like this it was when I picked my boyfriend, and I didn't think over the consequences before he cheated on me. So I don't want to have to go through that again… it hurt too much."

"Hey if anything happens you'll have me, I promise." Syaoran felt obligated to protect Sakura. Even though they just met, something inside of him told him it was his duty. He felt strange that he only did this to Sakura and not other girls.

"(But what if you knew and rejected me? Then I wouldn't have you.) While Sakura was thinking in doubt, Syaoran repeating his feelings inside his head.

"(I promise I won't let the same thing happen to you again. But if anything did happen I will help you…no one deserves to feel that pain. Even after what I've done. I now realize it was wrong.)" "I won't let the same thing happen to you again. I swear." He gave Sakura a warm smile. She replied with watery eyes. Remembering the scene.

"Aw come here." He opened his arms to offer her support. She looked up and saw him with his arms stretched out to offer her comfort. She gladly took it as she leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you." She said feeling safe as the two looked into the sky. They stayed like that for a while until he felt Sakura breathing slow and her muscles loosen. He looked to see her facial expression and saw that she had fallen asleep.

Syaorans P.O.V

I looked at her almost like in a trance, not wanting to look away. She looks so beautiful and peaceful. Slowly I lifted her up, not wanting to wake her. I placed her in my arms bridal style until I reached the end of the roof. I placed her head over my shoulder so her head wouldn't fall back on impact as I jumped and landed on the branch. Once I reached the window I climbed in, still careful about the way I held her. I placed her in her bed and watched her for a couple of seconds before turned to leave. She suddenly stirred and moaned something. I couldn't hear properly to understand what she said. So I walked towards the bed yet again.

Normal P.O.V

"Syaoran." Sakura mumbled yet again. This time Syaoran heard what she was saying. She was frowning in her sleep.

"Syaoran." He raised an eyebrow and laid down on the bed careful not to wake her as he took her into his embrace.

"(Is it me? Am I the reason for her trouble?)" "Shhh…" he said softly as he rocked her slowly. She stopped stirring and fell peacefully into a deeper sleep. He released her slowly and sat, embracing her presence.

"(She looks so beautiful. I can't believe that was her…she looks so different when she not in her uniform. Why does she hide herself like that? She truly is an angel… I think, I do like her…I'm sure I do.") He pecked her on the head lightly and brushed a strain of hair away from her face. He grabbed a pen and wrote a message on some paper before placing it next to her. With that he climbed out slowly and shut the window.

"Sleep tight Sakura, ill see you tomorrow." Then jumped down and landed gracefully onto the grass and headed back to his house.


	4. Feelings?

**Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter. I've been a bit lazy since I got back from Hong Kong…. XD but I should be writing the other ones quicker because I've already written out most of the story! **

**Hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

In The Morning.

Sakura woke from an annoying buzzing noise.

"Uhg god SHUT UP!!!!!!!" she threw the clock at the window when it smashed into a million pieces. (As you can tell she's not a morning person…)

"Wait a second…I thought I-… Wait Syaoran!" she shot up after remembering the event from last night.

"It wasn't a dream…" she flopped back onto the bed as she blushed about the previous night.

"What the-?" she put her hand underneath her back and pulled out something firm. She looked at it and read.

"Sakura, I had to put you back into your bed as you had fallen asleep. I will see you again at school. Ja! Xoxo.) Sakura blushed an even darker shade as she imagined him caring her to bed. sigh

"What's with the sigh Kaju?"

"Hoe? Uh nothing…wait, why are you in my room? GET OUT!"

"I came in here because of that little tantrum with your clock which woke me. Then I see you clinging to that peace of paper like you life depended on it."

"I wasn't clinging to it…and for your information its my uh…homework? Hehe…"

"Uh, right…" Touya raised a confused eyebrow.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready, so come down." Touya left and walked out as Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She never tells Touya about her relationships unless he finds out (somehow). Last time he found out about her previous boyfriend and what he did to her, he tried to kill him. Saying he'll stab him in his sleep but was held back by his best friend Yuki who was saying he wasn't worth it. Once Sakura and was ready to leave for school after receiving strange looks and stairs from Touya she left and walked to her destination.

At School.

"Hey guys!" Sakura ran toward Tomoyo and Chiharu and sat down.

"Hey, what you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Just the usual, eating, sleeping. You know all that stuff."

"Oh sound's uh…interesting?" Tomoyo looked around as if trying to say something.

"What's up with you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo's sudden behavior.

"Uh, nothing…" Tomoyo flashed a quick look to Chiharu who also gave a look back to Tomoyo.

"Ok now something is up, tell me."

"No it's nothing seriously!" Sakura eyed Tomoyo and Chiharu evilly than gave up and looked away, going into a sudden daze about Syaoran. She was suddenly interrupted by Chiharu and Tomoyo's giggling.

"Huh, what?"

"Hehe Sakura, you know what."

"Actually no I don't…you guys are really confusing me…"

"sigh Kura do we have to spell it out for you?"

"What out? I don't know what you guys mean!!!" Tomoyo and Chiharu were laughing from the look on Sakura's face.

"Ok, ok. Well, put it this way. We know."

"Know what?..." Sakura trailed off as a thought appeared into her head.

("They know about last night!!! But how???") "So you mean you… know about las-"about you liking Syaoran? Yes we know." Sakura sighed in relief that they didn't see or know about last night until the words of what Chiharu had actually said crossed her mind again.

After a couple of seconds she replied in defense. "WAH? No I don't!" Sakura felt hotness coming into her face as she tried everything to make it go away but failed miserably as she now blushed a dark red.

"Bahaha just a bit slow Sakura, don't lie…we know you do especially after that blush and reply of pure guiltiness. Ever since you first laid eyes on him it's been obvious. The way you look at him. How you react to him. When he-"Okay okay! Fine I admit, I like him. You happy?" Tomoyo and Chiharu put on there smiles of victory. As Sakura hissed under he breathe.

"Stupid Tomoyo, stupid Chiharu. Always forcing me to tell them everything…" Tomoyo and Chiharu giggled at Sakura's pouting.

"Hey babe." Tomoyo smiled as Eriol came into view followed by Takashi and Syaoran. He pulled Tomoyo up and drew her into a kiss as Takashi did the same to Chiharu. Sakura made a face and mouthed to Syaoran "save me." He laughed at her desperateness.

"Okay, stop….you proved your point." Sakura looked at the couples and sighed while Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled between the kisses when Tomoyo quickly broke apart from Eriol and flashed Sakura an evil smile.

"Uhg yuck…"

You want to leave these guys alone? Seems there not going to stop…" Syaoran rolled his eyes with a dull expression on his face.

"Gladly!" Sakura walked off with Syaoran missing the smirks from the two couples.

"Hehe. Great plan Takashi! We could just do this all week and it's bound to bring them together."

"Haha yup! Sure will. See I told you I'm a genius."

"Whatever Takashi….don't push your luck. You know you couldn't add up 1+1 to save yourself." Eriol flashed a victory grin to Tomoyo who smiled back.

"At least I know where the history of mathematics came from. It all started back whe-"No! Don't start. Save your energy for later…" Chiharu winked at Takashi who gave a mischievous grin.

"And what would that be?" he raised an eyebrow wanting to make her say it out loud.

"Hey you want it or not?"

"Yeah!"

"Well you'll find out later then wont you?" Chiharu giggled as they drew into a kiss and walked to their destination with Tomoyo and Eriol beside them hand in hand.

Meanwhile.

"You get my message I left you?"

"Hehe…yes I did thank you."

"Haha, well I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave you there on the roof…actually come to think of it… Maybe that would've been a good idea after all…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Hmm, I dunno…maybe." Sakura hit him on his arm as she pouted.

"Cruel person you are."

"Aww I'm not that mean…least I didn't leave you there. But man, your heavy! I swear I think you broke my back or something…" "I'm not fat. Besides what happened to the 'oh so strong Syaoran who has such great skills'?" she stomped forward in front of him.

"Oh yea? And what skills would those be?" Syaoran smirked as he put Sakura on the spot and new she would most likely be blushing at his remark. She just huffed even more not trying to make it obvious she was blushing furiously. Syaoran smirked

"You can talk the talk but I bet you can't walk the walk." Sakura felt smart at her comment.

"Are you trying to ask me something?" Syaoran held back a laugh as she froze realizing she just made an idiot of herself. If Sakura were to know something about Syaoran it was that you should never pick an argument with him because A; he'll make you look like an idiot and B; he'll kick your arse if it becomes physical.

"Uhg…why are guys so frustrating? Especially you!"

"Aww Sakura! I didn't mean it! Besides I didn't say you were fat…I clearly stated you were 'heavy'." Sakura still didn't respond.

"Okay, okay I take it back, your just a 'little' heavy…Haha" Syaoran was laughing hysterically as Sakura pushed him playfully. But instead of him getting back his balance back his foot tripped on his other one as he fell face first.

"Oh God! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for you too fall!" Syaoran grumbled as he held his nose. "You're gonna make up for that."

"How can I make up for that?..."

"I dunno you decide." Syaoran was lying on his back like a two year old whining."

"Fine…and I'm sorry! Again…here let me help you up." Sakura went to lift Syaoran but he didn't budge.

"…" Syaoran just kept a straight face.

"You gonna move or what?" Syaoran gave a childish smile as he shook his head.

"Nope, you can do it."

"Your joking…I can't lift you!!!" Sakura tugged again. "And you say I'm fat!!!" "Aww hurt my feeling why don't you?"

"It's not like you didn't call me fat!"

"For the last time I didn't call you fat…I stated you as 'heavy' hehe."

"Uhg!!!" Sakura let out a tiring groan. "You're gonna be difficult aren't you? I can tell by the way this is going…" Syaoran nodded his head happily as Sakura shook his hand hard to symbol for him to pull.

"Uhg, fine…but I'll only try once more. But then you're gonna help!" Syaoran smiled as Sakura got ready to pull him up.

"Okay…One, Two, Thre-Wah!!!" Just before Sakura was about to pull him up he pulled her down first. Sakura was a bit quicker to react as she changed her direction a bit so instead of landing on hard ground she'd land on something soft to break her fall. A.k.a- Syaoran…

"Ow!! See-you-are-heavy!" Syaoran breathed out as he was recovering from the impact of Sakura's landing.

"We'll that's your own fault! You shouldn't have pulled me down!"

"Hey, you tripped me first!"

"You called me fat! And besides, I pushed you… it's not my fault your too clumsy."

Okay, A; for the last time I called you heavy, B; you tripped me and- wait I'm not clumsy! Especially after your little fall which put us in this position! Like you can talk!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow after realize what he just said as he took in the situation and 'position' they were in. Sakura was about to retort when her eyes met his. Sakura was laying on Syaoran, dazed in his eyes. The two drew closer as they could feel each others breaths against each others lips. They were about to meet…

**Hehe I decided to be mean and keep you hanging on what happens MUHAHA okay I'm done now….ill give a hint sentence for next chapter. (suddenly the doors opened with a very angry Syaoran. Who shot daggers at Takashi.) haha that's all giggles Review!**


End file.
